Top of the Tots (video)
Top of the Tots is the 16th Wiggles video released. It was primarily filmed from the 9th to the 13th of June in 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20030618125634/http://www.thewiggles.com.au:80/new.html, and it was released on the January 13, 2004 in North America, and on March 10 the same year in Australia. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park New York #Cowboys And Cowgirls #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Aah at the Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Calling All Cows #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough #Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist Plot Captain Feathersword has a bit of trouble with his microphone, but he fixes it, and introduces everyone, including the dancers: Larissa, Ryan, Tamara, Franco, Lucy, Sam, Brett and Ben! Song #1: Bow Wow Wow Anthony introduces the next song. G'Day, squirrels! Song #2: Central Park New York Song #3: Cowboys And Cowgirls Song #4: Fly Through The Sky Song #5: I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton Jeff interviews with Frank, a firefighter from New York City, Dept. 227. He shows off his firefighter clothes and some equipment. Song #6: New York Firefighter Greg asks if you like picking flowers. Apparently, Captain Feathersword does! Song #7: Picking Flowers Murray interviews Dr. Pam. Song #8: Say Aah at the Doctors Pam talks with Dominic, the child. Greg is with some kids and Jeff. Song #9: Feeling Chirpy Anthony interviews Gabriel, who is a grocer, via satellite. Song #10: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) Anthony interviews to the Perkin's family about how fun it is to go swimming at the pool. Song #11: Let's Go Swimming Murray and Anthony greet everyone from the Great Wall of China. Song #12: The Bricklayers Song Greg feels thirsty and likes to drink milk. He interviews a dairy farmer. Song #13: Calling All Cows Song #14: Tick Tock (All Night Long) Song #15: Can You Dig It? Murray is with some kids and some bread. Song #16: Knead Some Dough Dorothy talks with Michael, who is a dentist. Song #17: Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist THAT'S A WRAP Transcript See here Release Dates *'Australia:' March 10, 2004 (VHS/DVD) *'North America:' December 16, 2003 (Screener Copy VHS), January 13, 2004 (HIT Entertainment Official Copy VHS/DVD), October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' April 24, 2006 (DVD) Promo Pictures TopoftheTotsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesandFarmerJon.jpg|The Wiggles and Farmer Jon in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Farmer Jon and an apple mascot in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray in promo picture FeelingChirpy-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Feeling Chirpy" TopoftheTotsPromoPicture4.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture5.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Wagstopofthetotspromo.jpg CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing Maton guitar CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Cowboys and Cowgirls" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "New York Firefighter" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "New York Firefighter" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #3 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #4 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #5 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #6 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #7 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #8 from "The Bricklayers Song" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and promo picture #2 from "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture from "Let's Go Swimming" SayAahattheDoctors-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Say Aah at the Doctors" CallingAllCows-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Calling All Cows" BowWowWow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" TheWigglesandMikiField.jpg|The Wiggles and Miki Field Wiggles 2003.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wigglescar.gif|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles in the Big Red Car Trivia * This is the first time since It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! that The Wagettes appear. * The Wiggles' custom Cowboy costumes, later used for Cold Spaghetti Western, are seen for the first time. * The Australian and US versions of the DVD contain a behind the scenes featurette of Cold Spaghetti Western. ** Because Cold Spaghetti Western was never released in the UK, the UK version of the DVD had two episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! in its place. * Anthony's cousin Greg Truman is seen in "Central Park New York". His mum Marie is also seen in "Picking Flowers". * The songs on the back of the US cover are listed in a seemingly random order. * All the songs from this video were later seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series). * This video is dedicated to the memory of Greg's mother-in-law, Jane Hill, and Slim Dusty. Before the dedication cards and after the end credits, the video shows a post credits scene where best boy electrician Matt Russell writes something on his clapper and holds it up the clapper says "That's a Wrap". * This video was released in full screen, but widescreen versions of the songs can be found on TV Series 4. * The promo picture on the US cover is photoshopped. Greg, Murray, and Anthony's heads are pasted on from pictures taken earlier before the video, and Jeff and his accordion are also pasted on, possibly without his head being photoshopped. * The 1992-2009 ABC For Kids Logo is used after the rating instead of the ABC DVD Logo. The same happened with Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. * The screener VHS has no previews at the end whatsoever. * During the "Fly Through the Sky" performance, Greg and Murray use Nintendo GameCube controllers. * Despite Greg saying that all the shops are closed during the "Calling All Cows" prologue scene, it is still daytime. * The UK DVD is temporarily called THE_WIGGLES_TOT_UK. * The UK DVD was burned on March 7th 2006. * Some footage that's seen during the end credits was aspect ratio to 4:3. * Transitions in some songs, as it transitions to the next scene you can see it's original widescreen footage. References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Usa vhs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Slipcovers Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Blooper Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs